24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am
| code = 3AFF14 | author = Howard Gordon & Evan Katz | director = Bryan Spicer | rating = 7.6/11}} Tony questions Nina about Alvers' location while Ryan Chappelle forces Jack to go through mental examinations in relation to his heroin addiction. Kim discusses the baby with Chase. Palmer tries to confront Sherry about Alan Milliken's death. Later, Nina tries to escape from CTU. Episode guide * Wayne Palmer updates on the failed confiscation of the Cordilla Virus two hours ago, and on the Amador's position. * Nina Myers lets know about Marcus Alvers. * contacts Alvers to let him know he is on his way with the virus. * lets David know that she is going to see Julia Milliken. While there, Alan Milliken dies due to Sherry's preventing him from receiving his medication. She tells Julia to tell the police that she was never at their house. The plane carrying Jack Bauer, Chase Edmunds, and Nina Myers arrives in LA. Jack meets Jason Carasone from Division and goes to escort Nina to CTU. Carasone hands Chase a call from Chloe O'Brian letting him know that everyone at CTU, including Kim Bauer, knows about his daughter, Angela. Chloe explains that the babysitter had a family emergency. Since Chase's sister was out of town, the babysitter had no choice but to bring the baby to CTU, where Marcy is watching her. When Chase asks Chloe how Kim took the news, Chloe says "I think she's kinda pissed". in the briefing]] In CTU, Ryan Chappelle conducts a meeting letting the staff know that they believe Michael Amador has the Cordilla Virus and will bring it to Los Angeles and has enough of the virus to infect a major metropolitan area. Their only lead is Nina and she thinks Amador will be meeting with a man called Marcus Alvers. Adam Kaufman says they have some information on Alvers, but nothing that places him in LA that day. When Chappelle asks what information INTERPOL has on Alvers, it is determined that the European contact logs are a bit out of date because they didn't get updated while Tony Almeida was out (from his gunshot wound). Chappelle and Tony ask Michelle Dessler, who was the ranking agent the time why she didn't update those logs. She explains there was a lot going on and didn't think Europe was a priority, which Tony coldly points out that obviously it was. Chappelle tells everyone to get back to work and watch out for mistakes because millions of lives are depending on it. Tony tries to talk to Michelle as she walks of out the room, but she ignores him. announces Sherry's arrival]] Wayne Palmer informs President David Palmer that CTU believes the virus is on its way to Los Angeles, or may already be there. President Palmer says they must prepare in case other cities are attacked. Wayne says the security people are handling it and suggests the President get some rest. As Sherry Palmer enters to talk with the President, he tells Wayne to set to a conference call with the cabinet members. President Palmer tells Sherry he asked her to help, not make things worse with Alan Milliken. Sherry tells him that she didn't go, only talked to Julia Milliken by phone and then sat in her car and made some other phone calls. The President can tell she is lying but lets it go. Jack and Nina arrive at CTU and Nina is escorted to an interrogation room. Jack worries they don't have enough security on Nina, but Chappelle assures him they do and orders Jack to go to get a medical exam, since they have evidence of his heroin use. Jack explains he is fine, but Chappelle insists on the medical exam. Adam informs Kim that her father is back and that Chase will be there shortly. As Kim rushed to meet her father, she sees Nina being escorted into the building. Jack and Kim embrace and comfort each other knowing that Nina is in custody. Jack tells Kim he has to talk to Chappelle. As he walks away, Kim tells him she knows about his drug problem. She asks why he didn't come to her for help, and Jack replies that he was embarrassed and didn't want her to worry. He lets her know he will probably have to go into a program for help, but not to worry. Chloe lets Jack know she is glad he is back. Chase arrives at CTU, but Kim walks away as soon as she sees him. in medical]] Julia Milliken is sitting in her bed. Before she can call 9-1-1 as planned, the housekeeper finds Alan Milliken's body and screams for Julia to come quickly. At CTU, Chase finds Jack in Medical getting his blood tested by a doctor. He asks Jack how Chappelle found out about his addiction. Jack says he doesn't know. Chase explains that Tony if going to be interrogating Nina and Chase will be following it via a feed. Jack reminds Chase to make sure Tony puts double security on the doors. Chase asks the doctor to leave, and finally tells Jack that he has a daughter. He explains that he only learned about her a month ago and the baby's mother abandoned her. Jack tells him to make it right with Kim, and to get back to him as soon as Nina gives up anything. ' interrogation]] Dalton confirms that they are ready to start Nina's interrogation. Michelle then asks Nick if everything was set up on his end, and he is prepared too. Dalton asks if Tony is going to do the questioning. Michelle tells him yes, and he replies that the situation is weird, due to the past relationship of Tony and Nina. Just then, Tony comes in, and asks if everything is ready. Michelle confirms. Tony wants a hi-resolution scan on her eyes. He thinks it would help to pick up any thread she knows. Then, he goes into the room. The hi-res is confirmed. Nina is surprised to see Tony. Tony tells her that they need to know where Amador is. Although Nina told Jack everything, Tony wants to know. Nina comments how this reminds her of something in their past. Tony brushes that comment off and tells her that Jack confirmed that Amador is going to contact Alvers. He asks her where Alvers is. She comments on his wedding ring, and adds that she hopes he did a background check in order to not make the same mistake. Tony then comments that there is almost no chance of her cutting a deal, but he knows that she knows something, because she is stalling. Nina comments on his incisiveness. Tony asks her about Alvers. Nina says that she doesn't know him personally. All CTU was able to find were some medical records. As Tony reads them off, Dalton notices a reaction in Nina's pulse on hearing about the HIV treatment he received. Michelle tells Tony that they may have had sex together, and Tony tells Nina that something in the medical records concerns her. Nina is unresponsive. arrives with the virus]] Amador arrives at a Go parlor in Chinatown to see Alvers. They greet, and go to a room in the back. Alvers comments on his risky trip in Mexico. Amador tells him that $240 million made the risk worth it. Alvers asks about Nina. Amador tells him that she is out of the picture. Alvers knows that she can point out both of them. Amador says that they will be gone soon, and hands Alvers the real Cordilla virus. Chase approaches Kim. She appears annoyed at him. Chase wants to explain. Kim says that she is happy that he is ok, but it upset that he didn't tell her about the baby. Chase didn't even know until a month ago. Angela's mother and him went out last year, and didn't tell him that she was pregnant. She got into trouble, and handed the baby over to him. Chase was afraid that the situation would mess up him and Kim's relationship. Kim says that he told Chloe. Chloe has helped taken care of the baby. Chase is notified by Marcy that Angela has woken up. He tells Kim that he loves both her and Angela. Kim tells him to go to his child. She looks on as Marcy brings Angela, and Chase cradles her. Jack asks Ryan Chappelle about the Nina interrogation. Ryan tells him that they may be getting something. He also prevents Jack from reentering the investigation. Jack wants to go, but Rae Plachecki from the Inspector General's office is there to speak with him. Jack agrees to go. Rae greets him, and tells him that she will be asking him some questions for an evaluation. Jack tells her that the heroin addiction was necessary to maintain his cover, and asks to leave. Chappelle tells him to sit down. Rae turns on the recorder, and starts to ask Jack some questions. Jack tells her about the Salazars. In the interrogation room, Nina is asked when she met Amador. Tony then asks her what kind of deal she can make, and lists her crimes: Betraying CTU, killing Teri Bauer, helping to bring a nuclear bomb into the country, and helping to spread the Cordilla virus into the population. He asks what it is that she's after. She ignores the question and says that his neck is bleeding, and does not answer further. prepares to interrogate Nina]] Tony leaves the room, and rejoins Michelle and Dalton. Dalton says that they have nothing so far, and recommends they send her for a passive response test. Tony says that room no. 7 is not secure enough, and asks for Darren Richards. Michelle calls him in. Richards has two briefcases in his hand as he walks into the room. Tony introduces her to him, and Nina says hello. Richards doesn't respond, but instead prepares a syringe. Rae tells Jack that his story is not working in his favor. He was not in with the Salazars until early February, yet he started using in December. Jack says he was trying to pass himself off as a junkie, and wanted to be prepared. If he wasn't convincing enough, he could've been killed. Rae says it still doesn't support him because he didn't know when he would be meeting with them. She is trying to help him, but what he said is not going to help him. Jack gets annoyed and yells out that he did drugs to get in with the Salazars, and it worked. He adds that he does not use anymore. Rae says that he might have a problem because he didn't tell anyone. Jack says that he has had a difficult time since Teri passed. If he told anyone, they would've thought it was because of that. is questioned by Rae Plachecki]] Rae tells Jack that they will misinterpret it now. Ryan stops the tape, and asks Rae to put down that Jack started using in late January. Jack tells Ryan not to do so. Ryan says that he is trying to save them some time. Jack tells him that he has nothing to decide, because he gives results, even though he had to use drugs. He cannot go back to work yet, though. In the Chinatown Go parlor, Alvers talks to someone about the arrangement of the virus. The person he was talking to will be there in an hour. in the meeting]] At District, President David Palmer walks into a meeting. He asks if there is a threat of the virus being released. Brad Hammond says that they cannot answer clearly, but warns that Amador has the virus, and is in Los Angeles. Palmer says that they need to prepare for action in all of their major cities. The representative from Homeland Security, Joseph O'Laughlin, tells him that telling the public all of their actions is the right decision to make. Palmer tells him that there is a downside, but they don't have much time. He wants strategies of open versus covert containment, and guidelines from Health Services. Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce leads David out. Wayne Palmer comes in, and David excuses Pierce. Wayne tells him about Alan Milliken. David is surprised. All signs point to a heart attack. David asks if it is possible. Wayne comments that Sherry was supposed to be there. David tells him that Sherry changed her mind. Wayne is still suspicious of her. David asks Pierce to take him to Sherry. David asks why Pierce is still here. Pierce tells him that he stayed on after his shift and he wanted to be here for him. David appreciates this gesture, and goes to talk to Sherry. She wakes up, and asks what is wrong. Sherry feigns surprise on hearing about Milliken's death. David is suspicious of her story, and wants the police to check her phone and her car. She tells him that he called her here tonight, and that she is there for him. He asks what happened. She hesitates, but tells him that she went over to the residence to speak to Julia. Alan interrupted them, an argument ensued, and he had a heart attack. David says there is going to be an investigation., but Sherry says that the truth coming out will harm both of them, because they will hear that Sherry was there on David's behalf. David asks what she did to Alan. Sherry tells him "nothing." Adam Kaufman goes over to Kim's desk, and gives her the feed of Nina's interrogation. She watches as Richards puts a needle in Nina's neck. Adam tells Kim that they might need to find Alvers themselves. He shows her the cities where Alvers has been for the last three years, and asks her to cross check them with names. stops her own interrogation]] In Jack's interrogation, Chase gives them an update on Nina. Nothing new was given. Jack asks what they are doing. Chase tells him that Richards is working on her. Jack thinks that is a mistake. Ryan says that there is no way for her to manipulate Richards' methods. In Nina's interrogation, Richards finally takes the needle from her neck. Nina inhales sharply. Tony asks how much she wants to endure. She tells him no more, and lurches her neck into Richards' needle. The needle hit an artery. Richards and Almeida scramble to stop the bleeding as Michelle calls for someone from Medical. Wayne asks David what Sherry had to say. David doesn't believe Sherry, but cannot imagine that she would commit murder. Wayne says they must admit the worst has happened. David says that Julia would be implicated as well. Wayne cannot believe that she would be involved, and excuses himself from the room. Wayne calls Julia. The police are at her house. Wayne tells her to tell him everything. Julia tells him the story. They were talking with Alan, and he got his angina. She tried to give him his medication, and Sherry stopped her. She thinks she killed Alan. Wayne tells her not to say anything until Alan's lawyer gets there. He cannot help her at the moment despite her request. He also asks her not to call. In CTU, Nina is brought into Medical. The doctor and his staff work on her, and give her an anesthetic. Nina grasps the tube as the doctors work on her, preventing the drug from circulating. Tony watches on. Nina then appears to go limp. Tony says that no one is to leave unless they hear from Tony. He is splattered in blood. The doctors keep working. learns that Nina tried to kill herself, just before CTU goes into lockdown]] Rae is done asking Jack questions just as Tony is approaching the room. Jack has nothing else to add. Tony enters, and Ryan asks what happened. Tony tells them that Nina tried to kill herself. Jack asks who is with her in Medical. Tony doesn't give him a straight answer, and the lockdown alarm goes off. Tony, Jack, and Ryan run out of the room. The entire office goes into chaos. As Kim hears the alarm, she leaves her station. Jack, Ryan, and Tony enter Medical, and find four bodies; a bloodied nurse points out where Nina went. Ryan orders a lockdown. Kim avoids the guards that are running to find Nina. She doesn't know what to do until she sees a dead guard's body. She runs down the stairs to check him. Split screen: Kim grabs the guard's gun. Sherry sits idle in her room. Wayne is hesitant about the Milliken situation. Jack slowly advances to find Nina's position. Alan Milliken's body is loaded onto an ambulance as Julia watches on. Kim enters a room where she hears noise as the alarm continues blaring. She sees Nina, and raises her gun. She tells her to drop her gun, and to put her hands on her head. Nina does not move, and tells her she doesn't want to be a part of this. Kim tells her to shut up. Nina warns her to get out of the room, and raises her gun slightly. Kim yells for her to stop. kills Nina Myers]] Nina challenges whether Kim could kill her. Just then, Jack shoots her in the shoulder, and asks for Kim to move back. He tells Kim to go back to CTU. Kim tries to stay, but he begs her to leave the room. She does, gun still in hand. Nina tries to reach for her gun. She is on the floor, blood dripping from her neck. Jack asks her if she does not have anymore useful information. Weakly, Nina replies that she does. She slowly reaches for her gun with her left hand. Upon seeing this, Jack finds it safe to assume that she was lying, says, "No, you don't," and shoots her three times, point-blank, killing her. Nina Myers now finally dead, Jack looks at her body as the smoke from his bullets clear. '' Memorable quotes *'Nina Myers:' (To Tony) First Jack, now you. Hmm, now what does that remind me of? * Tony Almeida: See, Nina, my colleagues in the next room tell me that something in those medical records (referring to the knee MRI scan and HIV treatment for Marcus Alvers) concerns you. I'm guessing it's not the knee. *'Tony Almeida:' (sighs) How much more of this do you want to take, Nina? *'Nina Myers:' I think this is about it. (screams and pushes her head into needle) *'Kim Bauer:' (after Nina slightly raises her gun) Don't do it Nina, or I swear to God I will shoot you! *'Nina Myers:' (points to Kim) You won't kill me... * Jack Bauer: You don't have any more useful information, do you Nina? * Nina Myers: I do. (extends her hand attempting to reach her gun). * Jack Bauer: No, you don't. (shoots Nina three times) Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest starring * Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus Alvers * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * David Herman as Dalton Furrelle * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Randle Mell as Brad Hammond * Jenette Goldstein as Rae Plachecki * Michael Cavanaugh as Joseph O'Laughlin * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring * Butch Klein as Darren Richards * Ed Wasser as Carasone * Fred Griffith as Doctor * Alejandra Flores as Beatriz * Neisha Folkes as Marcy Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Mark Newsom as Sec. of the Interior Production staff Background information and notes * This is the last time Nina Myers appears in the series. * On the August 18th, 2006 airing of Jimmy Kimmel Live, actress Elisha Cuthbert revealed that Kim was originally supposed to shoot and kill Nina during this episode. Kiefer Sutherland later decided to have Jack be the one to kill Nina. * On one stage, Nina Myers was going to live and actually escape CTU but Kiefer said that Jack would be the worst CTU agent ever if that happened. * Jack shoots and kills Nina Myers in the same room where she murdered Teri Bauer, four-and-a-half years ago in Day 1. * This is the first episode where Jack is seen killing a female character (and one of only five such episodes, along with Day 4: 10:00pm-11:00pm, Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm, Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm and Day 9: 7:00pm-8:00pm). * It takes Jack roughly 5 minutes to get from Point Mugu Naval Air Station to CTU in West Los Angeles—in reality, this journey would take about an hour. See also *2:00am-3:00am (disambiguation) Day 314 314